


Rapmon Seems to Always be in the Wrong Place at the Wrong Time

by jess0120390101



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Police, Bromance, Hand Jobs, Hospitals, M/M, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, not for anything really bad, not like a lot just a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jess0120390101/pseuds/jess0120390101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Namjoon seems to never have good luck he almost burns down his house, is extremley clumsy and ends up witnessing a murder. This is about him and his pure bad luck and his roommate Suga who is a detective who is trying to solve this case. You  get to meet many other Bangtan members along the way. I will warn you before I place any smut and you can skip the chapter except for these chapters it is rated G.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 and 2 combined

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I have written. It has a lot of Bromance in it and I would really appreciate it if people would leave feedback on it and tips on how I can improve. It is also posted on other sites as well. Any comments would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!  
> I ONLY PUT THE RATING AS MATURE BECAUSE THERE WILL BE SOME CHAPTERS WITH SMUT, BUT I WILL WARN YOU BEFORE THAT WAY YOU CAN READ OR SKIP IF YOU WANT. Other then those chapters it is RATED G.

Kim Namjoon, appropriately nicknamed Rapmonster, was like any normal 23 year old. He had a job, he lived with roommates, and of course he wasn’t the best at cooking. It just so happened to be that he had a job as a producer at Bighit entertainment. He loved it. Not only because he was able to hang out behind the scenes, but because he had a passion for music. He always has. Daily, he would compose songs as well as help record them. Today was his day off because of a new duo he was producing for. With the stage name JK, Jaebum and Mark were taking a much needed day off.  
The day was just starting to wind down when Rapmon finally decided to get off the couch. He’s been in his condo all day, staring at the television and watching idol competition shows. He shared this condo with two of his best friends, Jung Hoseok and Min Yoongi. Hoseok is a professional backup dancer for multiple artists. He also competes in underground battles. More times than none, he goes by his underground name, Jhope. Yoongi is a detective for the Seoul Police Department. He made his way up the ranks over the years, deciding to leave his cadet years behind him and work in homicide instead. All the officers at the station tease him by calling him Suga because of how soft he becomes around the victims and their families. The nickname must’ve stuck.  
Noticing how stressful Suga’s work has become recently and how lazy he had been today, he decided to be nice and make dinner for his hyung. There has been a string of murders that have been happening in the area. Suga has been coming home late almost every night with some kind of take-out in hand, so Rapmon thought making a simple, yet healthy dinner would be the best. He threw the food in a saucepan, turned the flame on, and went over to set the table. Placing the plates and silverware down almost perfectly, a distinct smell made his nostrils flare. What was that smell? It smelled awfully familiar. He turned around and saw that the food was burning with smoke rising from the pan. Not just burning, but on fire! He ran to get his cellphone, letting out a cough from the smoke, and quickly called the fire department.  
Meanwhile, at the precinct, Suga was just about to leave the office when his coworker, Kim Taehyung, suddenly rushed over. He insists that everyone call him V because it's “cool and mysterious”. Suga found it annoying to play games in such a serious environment, but he did it anyway. V told his senior about another murder that happened and that the unsub has been increasing in how often they kill and that it is the third murder this month. Soon, this will be categorized as a serial killer case.  
Suga clicks his tongue in annoyance. “I can’t believe this guy hasn’t left anything useful behind. At least, by now, there should be something that will give us a lead.”  
“Usually,” V sighed, agreeing with the detective. “I hate to admit it, but this guy is good. The only reason we know it’s still the same guy is the way they kill their victims.”  
“But what does shooting women once have to do with their ritual?” Suga asks. “I’ve never come across a case where that’s the only thing they do.”  
“There’s not much to this case.” V says. “Are you sure you don’t want to just pass this to another detective?”  
“No way,” Suga replied. “Something is bound to come up. There’s no way the unsub can keep up this ‘perfect’ crime for much longer.”  
“Right...I just don’t want a repeat of what happened during the last case like this. I care about you and don’t want you going down that path again.”  
Suga paused for a moment, recalling the case from when he was a cadet. V’s reminder was an alarm for the detective, but he just shook it off. “You’re in this with me, make sure to have enough worry for yourself.”  
“So, what do we know about this psychopath?”  
Suga chuckled at V’s choice of words. “Hmm...the victims are all shot once and are between the ages of 18 and 25.”  
Suga looked at his partner. “Do we know the motive for them targeting that age group?”  
“It seems like they may have been wronged by a woman of that age and they are taking their anger out on them.” V said with a grimace.  
“Of course the bastard would do that.” Suga says with some remorse. “Do we know the reason as to why there are marks around the victim's neck or legs?”  
“As of now, I believe that…honestly I have no clue!” V said in exasperation.  
“Typical M.O for an unsub, I assume.” Suga replied. “The usual actions for a murder would include strangulation or something of the sort.”  
“You should go home. You have been working such long hours and must be exhausted. I will call you if anything new comes up.”  
Suga hasn’t even noticed how tired he was until V mentioned it. He let out an exhale. “Alright, I got it. Thanks, brother.” Suga paused for a moment, looking V in the eyes. “You better call me if something comes up. Don’t you block me out because of what happened with that case years ago.”  
Getting someone else’s opinion on the case has led Suga to actually relaxing for the first time in weeks. Well, sort of. He gets excited when he looks at his cell phone, reading a text message from Rapmon that he is making dinner, albeit somewhat nervous. Rapmon has a tendency to burn things and has broken many a dishes in his life. Putting his phone back in his pocket, Suga throws on his jacket and heads out of the precinct.  
Before Suga rounds the corner to the house he can hear the sirens. Sirens that were an all too familiar sound to him. He panics, silently praying that they would go in a different direction.  
“He was only cooking dinner, there’s no way he could burn the house down.” Suga said to himself, hoping his words would be true. However this wasn’t the first time the fire company has needed to be called because of Rapmon. He calls them when even the slightest flame has risen. He suddenly found his feet picking up pace at the thought of a kitchen in flames.  
His suspicions were confirmed when he rounded the corner and saw that the fire company in front of the condo. What he did not expect to see was his worst nightmare become a reality: the whole kitchen in flames. This is a lot worse then what Rapmon has done in the past. Suga frantically looks around to see if his friends are alright. He is relieved to find Jhope trying to console a sniffling Rapmon. Suga’s seen him crying before, but this time, he just looks unconsolable. He walks over to his two roommates looks down at them.  
“Rapmonster, Jhope!” He sounded out of breath. “What happened??”  
Rapmon looks up at the detective, feeling guilty as their eyes meet. “Yoongi hyung…I-I’m sorry, this wasn’t supposed to happen…”  
“I realize that you weren’t trying to burn the place down.” Suga let out a sigh of relief.  
After the fiasco calmed down to an ember, the three boys decide to stay at their friend, Park Jimin’s apartment for the night. They were going to shack up there until Rapmon can get in contact with his friend, GDragon. Rapmon was hoping he could get them a room at the hotel that he works at for the next night. At least until they could get their condo situated.  
Rapmon gets to the hotel after work the next day and after begging GDragon to find a room for him and his friends to stay in until the condo has stopped smelling like smoke and the kitchen has been redone. Rapmon goes up to his room and calls for room service because he is not allowed to try to cook anything. After what happened at the house. Rapmon decides to get in the shower because he had a stressful day at work trying to help JB and Mark ,from JK, with their writers block. Rapmon gets in the shower and just as he starts to lather his hair with shampoo; he hears a loud bang from the other room. He doesn't mean to keep listening to what the people next door are doing, but then he hears a bang and a woman’s scream of bloody murder. . This makes him jump out of the shower in a panic, with shampoo suds still in his hair, and check to make sure his door is bolted shut. Then he grabbed his phone and went to hide in the closet.  
In the closet he tried to calm his breathing and wiped the soap out of his eyes. Then he picked up the phone and called Suga. Rapmons heart was pounding as he heard the second and third ring hoping his call would be answered. Then he heard the beep to leave a message and he started crying into the phone until eventually he heard the answering machine run out and his call was dropped. After that he decided to call Jhope. Jhope answered after the first ring and when he heard Rapmon crying he asked what was wrong. Rapmon mutters something about a bang and a scream and then loses himself to sobs. Jhope calls over to his choreographer and tells him to call Jungkook a sergeant at the police station who he is a friend of. Jungkook gets on the phone with the secretary and asks what is up. The secretary is tapped on the shoulder and looks over to see Jhope writing down that ""Rapmon is sobbing on the phone at the hotel "he said something about a bang" can you send someone to check in on him" the secretary looks at this and tells Jungkook. Jungkook decides to have a cop that Rapmon knows to go over and check on him because he doesn't want to embarrass the man after he has been through so much the past two days. He sends over a cop just out of the academy who goes by the name of Jackson.


	2. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is so short it seemed like a good place to cut it.

Jackson gets to the hotel and talks the bell hop Gdragon into giving him a key to Rapmon’s room after he flashes his badge. As Jackson makes it up to the 3 floor he walks up to Rapmon’s door. He looks around and sees the room next door door was a jar. He decides that this isn't his first priority and he needs to check if is friend is all right. He walks in and looks around and can't find Rapmon, he hears quiet sobbing and opens up a door to a closet and finds a naked Rapmon clinging to his phone for dear life. He turns around and grabs a robe and walks over to Rapmon and picks him up and puts the robe on. And then proceeds to pull Rapmon into a hug and let's the man sob in his arms. Rapmon finally calms down and Jackson asks him what is wrong and Rapmon explains how he was in the shower when he heard what he thinks might have been a gunshot. Jackson tries to stand up in order to go check out what happened in the room next door to reassure Rapmon that nobody was shot, but the man will not let him go. Jackson then proceeds to call 2 other officers to check out the room. The officers get there and stop to tell Jackson they have arrived.  
The officers are two senior officers named T.O.P and Minho. The two men proceed into the other room after having a laugh about how Jackson is such a softee for crying people and grumbling how he always needs to call for backup when somebody is in tears. As the officers arrive at the other room they see that the door has been left a jar and proceed to knock and see if anybody is inside. They do not hear an answer and decide to walk in and check the place out. As they open the door they see that something is definitely wrong there is a trail of what looks like blood leading from the door into the room and a woman’s purse has spilled everywhere. They round the corner to the bed and see a woman with a gunshot wound to the chest laying lifeless in a puddle of blood. The men leave the room untouched in order to go tell Jackson what is wrong, but decide not to actually say anything in the presence of the other man in order to not further upset him.  
After five minutes minutes the cops have came back to Rapmon’s room and tell the men that nothing is wrong and that they have a call about a home invasion they need to get to. Jackson figures out that something is wrong because these cops are in the traffic division and would never be called to a home invasion. Jackson decides to invite his friend to dinner since he missed his room service and it is the perfect excuse to get him out of the room so he would not see the cops arrive next door. During this conversation Jhope has arrived at the room, after he rushed home because he was worried about his friend. Rapmon agrees that he is hungry and the three men leave.


	3. Chapter 4 and 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapmon finds out what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seemed kind of short so I decided to add the second part.

Jungkook has just gotten a call from the officers, Jackson called to the hotel, and is told that there has been another murder. He tells the men that he will be there in five and on his way he texts Jackson that he can have the night off and to keep Rapmon away from the hotel because that is what Jhope would want. He then calls the lead investigators for the murder Suga and V.  
Suga answers the phone to hear the police sergeant's voice and knows that something must be wrong. He is told that there has been another murder and as he is given the address he recognizes that this is for the hotel that him and his roommates were supposed to be staying in. He grabs his partner V and they drive to the hotel. When they arrive they see that the elevator is being guarded by a cop to stop anyone from going to the 3 floor. They are allowed to pass and take the elevator up. On the elevator he texts Jhope to tell him what has happened to see if he can take Rapmon out of the hotel because his week has already been crappy enough and he does not need this on top of it.   
The elevator stops and they walk out into a group of about ten cops and look around to find Jungkook. Jungkook then explains to them that a man had been in the shower and heard a gunshot then called his friend who called me to send an officer out. They then ask where the witness is now and are told that they are letting him calm down and that there is a cop with him in case he remembers anything else that has happened. After that they check out the crime scene and see that it is definitely the same murderer as before. V decides to get a ride home with Jungkook who lives in the same apartment complex as him. After asking Suga if he needed anyone to drive with him. Suga tells V that he is going to stay at work a while longer to see if he can figure anything out. As he leaves he hears his phone buzz and see that it is Jhope and he wants Suga to call him and that he has a missed call and voice mail from Rapmon. He decides he will listen to the voice mail first. When he hears it he ends the call so quickly and before the phone could process what it was doing he was calling Rapmon.  
Once the boys had got to the restaurant and were seated Jackson and Jhope excused themselves to the bathroom and Jackson told him about the murder. They got back to the table and walked on eggshells in order to not alarm their friend. Jhope looks and sees that Suga has texted him and tell Suga to call him ASAP. When there food got there it became less awkward because they no longer had to make small talk. Everyone jumped when they heard a phone ringing and after they figured out it belonged to Rapmon he answered it. On the other line he hears Suga saying are you alright I heard you crying on the voice mail and my first thought was that you were the witness to the murder.  
During this, the other boys were looking between each other and Rapmon in confusion, trying to figure out who had called. Until Rapmon started yelling, asking about why they would keep something like that a secret from him and that he might be able to help in the investigation. He remembers that all this happened right next to his room and that if he had screamed, the killer could have decided to kill him as well because they wouldn’t want loose ends.  
Rapmon calmly hands Jhope the phone and excuses himself to the bathroom, telling his friends not to follow him and he wanted to be alone. Before he even makes it into the bathroom, he is hyperventilating and tries to splash water on his face when everything went black. After Jhope got off the phone, he decided to check on Rapmon. He walked up to the bathroom to find the door was locked and started banging on it to get him to open the door. After a minute of knocking, he went to find management to get the keys. He runs up to everyone to ask if they had the keys! Nobody seemed to know where they were placed until the manager comes out after hearing the commotion and points them out to Jhope. Jhope grabs the keys and runs back to the bathroom, joined by Jackson. They get to the door and Jhope’s hands are shaking so much that Jackson has to rip the keys out of his hands and open the door. As he opens the door, he looks down and sees that Rapmon is on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood. He yells for Jhope to get help, but the man cannot move because he was struck by fear. Jackson bends down to check for a pulse, and when he doesn’t feel one, he starts to give CPR. By now, the manager has walked over and between breaths he asks her to call 9-1-1 and to make his friend leave because he should not be seeing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the next chapter, but the one after is one of my favorites!


	4. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short one, but in better news the next chapter is one of my favorites. You get some background on Suga. I may not be able to post tomorrow with it being the weekend, but I will try to.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S- Eupnea means steady or normal breathing

The ambulance finally arrives and they place Rapmon in it. He’s regained eupnea, but had not woken up yet. Jackson takes a breath and thinks about how it was a good thing he had paid attention during his CPR training because he would not be able to take a friend dying when he was in charge. Jackson collected his thoughts, gave the waitress his card so he could pay the bill later, and pulled a shocked Jhope towards his car. On the way to the hospital, Jackson put on his lights and drove as fast as he could. going waaaaay over the speed limit dawg. thug life 101  
At this point, the ambulance arrived at the hospital, and Rapmon was met by their best trauma doctor, Kim SeokJin. Jin assess the situation and decides that he needs a head CT before they do anything else and gives him a heavy dose of painkillers to knock him out because that gash and the angle his arm is at will definitely be agonizing whenever he wakes up. Jin just hopes that the man isn’t allergic to these drugs. After the head CT, he concludes that there is no swelling of the brain and that the gash to the head is what should be fixed first. As he sutures the forehead, a nurse comes in and tells Jin that some friends of Rapmon are here and want to know if is okay. Jin knows that he cannot disclose any patient information, but decides that they may be able to give him a number to call his family and he should at least tell them that their friend is okay.  
While talking to the friends, he learns that the patient’s name is Namjoon, but everyone calls him Rapmon. He is also given his mother’s number and she tells them that she is out of town and will not be able to get back. The mother tells the Dr. that her son’s roomates and Jhope can be given medical information about Rapmon’s condition.  
Dr. Jin walks out to the waiting room and asks who these men are. Jackson answers for the both of them, saying that he was Rapmon’s friend and this guy over here is Jhope, his roommate. Jin can tell that Jhope would not be able to give consent in his current state of mind and decides to ask Jackson if he can get one of his fellow officers to locate a man by the name of Suga. Jackson has no idea how he could locate the man, so he decides to call his sergeant, Jungkook.  
Jungkook answers on the second ring and Jackson starts screaming that Rapmon is in the hospital and the doctor is looking for someone named Suga. Jungkook knows that he has heard this name before when he goes to set off an APB for the location of Suga. When he remembers that this is his best friend Jhope’s roommate's name and then he remembers that he is also a detective on the murder case. He grabs his phone, praying that someone is still in the office because he couldn’t think of any other way to get in touch. The phone keeps ringing and nobody answers. When he remembers that his neighbor V was Suga’s partner. Jungkook runs down the hall and pounds on V’s door. V opens up with sleep in his eyes, but before he can ask why he’s at the door, Jungkook is asking him to call his partner.  
Suga answers on the second ring, thinking V must have left something at the office again. He wanted to tell V that he did not end up going back and decided to grab a bite to drink and have some soju to relax, but the voice on the other end of the line was not his partner. The man tells him that he is Sergeant Jungkook and that there has been an accident. He explains that he must get to the hospital quickly.


	5. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my most enjoyable chapters to write. If anyone has any ideas of what Suga should do in the past let me know.

V had been listening to the phone call and after he says goodbye to Jungkook, he starts thinking about the case years ago.  
(flashback)  
He was just out of the academy and was so excited that he was placed as the partner of Min Yoongi, who was one of the best cops in the station, despite only being two years older than him.  
“Hi, I’m Kim Taehyung, but you can call me V. It’s nice to meet you.” He says, offering Suga his hand for a handshake.  
“Yeah, you too…” Suga replies nonchalantly. “If you’re going to follow blindly, then there are only two rules I have. Don’t get in my way and remember that they’re human, too.”  
(end flashback)  
V remembers how sad he was when this happened. Suga was his role model after all. Over those first few months, the two of them began to grow close. They would go into calls and would have each others backs. There was one time that he even saved V from being shot. Everything went well for the first couple of months, until a few murders started happening. Suga got annoyed that the detectives weren’t doing anything.  
(flashback)  
One night I had forgot my keys to my apartment back at the office after I left early to go have some drinks with my friends. I came in and found it odd that the lights were still on despite being so late at night. I went and found the keys and as I was walking out to leave I look and see that Suga is still at work. “What are you still doing here?”, I ask.  
“I just need to go over this case one more time and then I will be going home.” Replied Suga.  
I did not believe him, but I knew it wasn’t worth arguing with Suga especially with alcohol in my system. I left after this and made my way home.  
The next day when I came in to the office Suga was already there and I noticed he was still in last night’s clothes. I decided to invite him to go out for drinks after shift with me, Jungkook ,who had just started out, Minho, and T.O.P.  
We had just gotten there and Suga decided that we had to do shots. We were on our fifth round and all of could feel that it was getting to be to0 much so we switched over to soju, but Suga decided to keep going with the shots and that’s when I could tell something was really wrong. He just kept spiraling and soon he would only come to work and then the next day he would come in hungover work like a madman and then go back out later that night. It was at this point that our commanding officer told him that if you don’t get yourself clean I am going to have to fire you. The next day Suga had been signed into rehab.  
(end flashback)  
Suga gets up from the bar, throws some money down, and leaves, glad that he had not drank anything yet. He had not had more than a sip of soju since he had gotten out of rehab and he knew that if he had started he would not have been able to stop. He drives to the hospital, wondering what could be wrong when he sees Jackson and Jhope in the waiting room. He looks and sees a dark crimson spot on Jackson’s sleeve and Jhope sitting with a blank stare on his face. Before he goes to his friend, he decides to go up to the receptionist and tell her his name. She tells him that it will just be a minute till Dr. Jin will be with them and that he should go sit down. As he sits down the doctor comes out and asks them to come to another room. Even Jackson who was not given permission to hear the information was allowed in.  
Jin explains what Rapmon’s injuries are and that he is okay and that the gash on his forehead will heal fine and that his arm will need surgery to repair the bone because it was broken in two places and asks Suga to sign consent on the procedure.  
Rapmon goes into surgery right after and while he is in there Jackson explains to Suga what happened. Suga feels extremely guilty and blames himself for what happened, if he had just called Jhope, Namjoon would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to tell you we get the first little bit of smut in the next chapter. YAY!!!!!!!!!! It isn't much and I am not entirely sure how to write it, but it is there. I will post it in a separate chapter that way if you do not want to read it you do not have too.
> 
>  
> 
> Any guesses on who it may be?


	6. Chapter 8

Rapmon wakes up a few hours after to a dimly lit room and when he looks around he can tell that he is in the hospital and has a flashback to being in the bathroom panicking after what Suga told him and opening his eyes for a second seeing Jackson hovering right in front of his face. Before he can even push the call button located next to him he can hear Jackson calling for a doctor from his chair across the room. He further looks around and sees that Jhope is sleeping on Jackson’s shoulder and that Suga has his head on the end of his bed sleeping while holding onto Rapmon’s blanket covered feet like a teddy bear. The doctor who introduces himself as Jin explains that he is in the hospital and because he had fainted he had a large cut on his forehead and that he had surgery on his arm which was broken in two places. He then asks Rapmon if there is any pain and after Rapmon reassures him that he is fine he leaves the room as a nurse comes in to check his vitals. During this Suga has woken up and when he sees that Namjoon is awake he squeezes the man’s legs so hard that he loses feeling, while tears calmly fall from his eyes.  
Rapmon seeing this holds out his good arm and says, “Yoongi, I’m okay, but it would be nice if I didn’t end up with broken legs in addition to a broken arm.”  
Yoongi lets go of Namjoon’s legs and allows the man to hug him for a minute.  
“Hyung, why are you crying?” Rapmon asks with concern in his eyes.  
“I can’t help it. You shouldn’t go scaring me like that” Yoongi says.  
During this, Jackson wakes up Jhope, who--for the first time in hours--plasters his award winning smile across his face. His hyung is okay.  
Once all the boys had seen that their friend was okay, Nurse Taeyeon came in and and told them, “visiting hours are over you guys should go home and get some rest. I will take good care of your friend.”  
Rapmon smiles at his friends to reassure them that he will be okay and that they should go home to sleep and then falls asleep.  
Jhope and Jackson get up and after saying a quick goodbye they head out. Suga tells them that he will be a minute and proceeds to beg the nurse to let him stay.   
Taeyeon tells him, “ I guess you can stay, but you need to be sure to stay out of the way of the nurse who comes in the morning. He does not like visitors. I will grab you some blankets and I will have the kitchen bring up a second tray of food for you in the morning.”  
“Thank you, I really appreciate it.” said Suga, and after letting his friends know he would be staying the night he went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter contains adult content skip if you do not want to read. I will add a star next to those chapters. ********************


	7. *chapter 8**

Jackson had taken Jhope back to his house after the hospital and Jackson is trying to tuck Jhope into his bed after changing him into one of his t shirts. When Jhope pulls him down into the mattress on top of him and begs, “Jackson! Can you please stay with me I don’t want to be alone." Jackson lets the boy do this and pulls off his shirt and shorts and then presses himself up against Jhope’s back at some point during the night Jackson is woken up to Jhope trying to turn his body away from Jackson. It takes Jackson a minute to notice the bulge pressed in between his thighs. Jackson grabs Jhope’s hips to keep him from moving away and leans in to press a kiss into his forehead.  
They start making out and Jhope starts rubbing his erection against Jackson thighs and they both notice when it brushes against Jackson’s now hardon. Jackson breaks the kiss and Jhope moans from the loss of the lips. Jackson reaches to his nightstand and pulls out the lube and proceeds to pull out himself then reach and pull down Jhope’s underwear. The two have now started kissing again and they have their tongues down each other’s throats. Jackson puts some lube on his hands and pulls his and Jhope’s dick into his hand and starts rubbing them off. It doesn’t take long for either to finish. Jackson grabs his underwear and uses it to clean both of them off and they fall asleep in each other's arms.  
Jackson drives Jhope to work and then goes to work himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think and any suggestions for other sexy parts! hehehe. I wasn't really sure how to write this and any help would be great.  
> Sorry it's so short I don't want to get into the "good stuff" to quick!


	8. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite character to write for comes in this chapter! Can you guess who it is? lol  
> Comment with suggestions or ideas. Let me know who your favorite is or your favorite part or just who your bias or biases are! :)

The next morning Suga woke up to the sound of a man loudly checking Rapmon’s vitals. Suga figures this must be the man he was warned about so he decides to just keep quiet and not move. After the man left a young boy comes in and seeing that Suga is awake he introduces himself as Kunpimook Bhuwakul. “But most people call me Bambam because I am so quick at delivering food! I forgot to mention I work in the kitchen.”  
Suga gives a fake smile towards the boy, wondering how someone could have so much energy this early in the morning. “Nice to meet you. My name is Suga, I work as a detective in homicide and the man over there who was just rudely awoken by that nurse is Rapmon; he’s a producer.”  
Rapmon grunts in reply, “I’m going back to sleep.”  
“Don’t tell him I said this, but you just need to ignore Kim Woobin he is a great nurse, but his people skills are subpar.” said Bambam  
“Thank you for letting me know.” Suga said with his first real smile of the day. This kid is not as bad as he thought.  
“It’s my pleasure.” Bambam said. “By the way, here is your food. I’ll put your friend’s over on this table.”  
“Thank you, I guess I will see you…” said Suga  
“Later, I’ll drop off some lunch, too! It was nice to meet you, I gotta run.” said Bambam while turning and leaving the room.  
Suga picks up the tray and is pleasantly surprised when he sees eggs and bacon sitting on the tray with yogurt, apple juice, and chocolate milk. It isn’t until then that he remembers how starving he is and that he has not eaten since yesterday afternoon. After he finishes eating he calls V and tells him he will not be going into the office today and asks him if he can bring his laptop and the case files down to the hospital for him.  
After he hangs up with V, he calls Jackson to ask how Jhope managed the rest of the night. Suga had asked for Jackson’s number last night that way he could call him if something went wrong. After Suga hears the phone was answered he hesitantly speaks, “H-hello, this is Suga. I was wondering how Jhope did last night.”  
“He spent the night at my house. He seems okay. I just dropped him off at work. He insisted on going. I will pick him up after. There is no need to worry I will take care of him!” says Jackson  
“Thanks man, I appreciate it.” Suga says.  
Meanwhile, Rapmon wakes up and yells at Suga, “Where is my food? I am starving!”  
“You are not starving!” Suga says, handing Rapmon his tray.  
As Rapmon is eating his food, he hears a knock at his door. Suga gets up to open it and in comes his partner V, his arms full of papers and Suga’s laptop.   
V looks over to Rapmon, “What happened to you? It was really scary having the police sergeant come to my door asking me for Suga’s number so late at night.”  
“I fainted.” says Rapmon with a blush spreading across his cheeks.   
“Thanks for bringing me my stuff, I owe you. The next time you leave something at the office, I will bring it home to you.” says Suga.  
V leaves the room with a goodbye. 

 

(V’s POV)  
I should have talked to him more. Why am I such a coward around him. It’s like a cat has my tongue whenever I get near him. Who even says, “What happened to you?” Now I seem like an inconsiderate jerk. I remember the first time I met him.  
(Flashback)  
It was right after Suga had decided he needed help and had went into rehab. Suga had asked me to clean out his desk and bring all of his stuff to his house. I did this and there were so many boxes, how did he have room for all of this in one desk. I was balancing about four boxes in my hands walking up to the door when a tall man dressed in a suit walks up to me and asks if I need any help. “I’m Namjoon, but you can call me Rapmon. I am one of Suga’s roommates he mentioned that somebody would be dropping off his stuff.” says Rapmon grabbing two of the boxes in my hands.  
“I’m Taehyung, Suga’s partner, but you can call me V.” Rapmon is walking in front of V at this point and V hears a loud noise and when he looks up he sees Rapmon laying on his face the two boxes having slid in front of him.   
“Oh my goodness are you okay?” asks V placing his two boxes on the ground and helps Rapmon up. He sees that Rapmon has a cut on his nose and they walk into the house. Once they get inside, V asks Rapmon, “Where is the first aid kit?”  
Rapmon leads his way into the bathroom and starts to get out the first aid kit when V stops him. “You sit down over there.” V says pointing to the toilet and grabs out an alcohol wipe and gently rubs Rapmon’s face. After Rapmon is cleaned up V grabs the boxes from on the lawn and says goodbye to Rapmon.  
(End Flashback)  
I remember how beautiful I thought he was with his dyed gray hair and his cute dimple when he smiled. I then thought about how he is a producer and can’t believe that someone so beautiful can be behind the camera and not in front.


	9. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! I decided to put some space between updates that way I can hopefully write ahead.  
> Anybody have suggestions? Please let me know! I can try to tailor to requests!

“Hey, Suga, would you be able to call a nurse?” Rapmon asks. “I don’t know how to untangle this IV without breaking something and I really need to use the bathroom.”  
“Yeah, sure.” Suga went over to the bed’s headboard and pushed a button. It beeped, blinking to tell him that it called the nurse station.  
Soon later, Nurse Woobin comes in, “Do you think you can stand on your own?”  
Rapmon hesitantly nods his head. He stands up, tries to walk, but stumbles a little because his balance is off due to the cast on his arm.  
While Rapmon is in the bathroom, Jackson and Jungkook show up to ask if now would be a good time for an interview.  
“He’s in the bathroom right now, so it might be awhile. His nurse mentioned something about a bath.” Suga explains.  
“Alright,” Jungkook says. “We’ll be downstairs in the cafeteria for lunch.”  
“Text me whenever he’s done doing whatever he needs to do.” Jackson adds.  
As they leave, Bambam comes in, “Hi! I brought you an extra tray, that way, you don't have to leave your friend. There is an extra dessert on it because I didn't know if you liked vanilla or chocolate cake!”  
“Thanks, this is one of the only good things that has happened for the past two days.” Suga states.  
“It’s my pleasure!” says Bambam with a big smile, “I have a question. Do you like chicken or beef more? I would ask about what your friend likes too, but the doctor put him on a special diet.”  
“I like beef better! Thanks for asking,” says Suga.  
“I better get going, they don’t call me Bambam for nothing.” he says, throwing up two handguns jokingly and firing them off. “See you later, hopefully!”  
Suga goes to eat his food when he suddenly hears the nurse call out from the bathroom.  
“Um, would you be able to grab the clean gown that I laid out on the bed? I kinda forgot it…”  
“Oh, sure,” Suga says, getting up and grabbing the clothing. He brings the gown to the door then goes back to his food. He opens the plastic tray and decides to eat the cake first because nobody is there to judge his eating habits for once.  
Rapmon emerges from the bathroom at this point, looking a lot healthier because the dried blood is no longer on his forehead. He goes to sit down, grabs his food, and is upset to see that rice pudding and fruit was on the menu today. When he looks over at Suga’s plate and sees two pieces of cake and chicken fingers with fries, he’s even more agitated.  
“Yoongi Hyung,” Rapmon calls out in a pleading voice. “Can I please have some of your cake?“  
Suga is just handing him half of his other slice of cake when Dr. Jin walks in and he knows he is in trouble.  
“What are you doing? You know I will have to make you leave if you do not do what is right for my patient.” says Jin.  
“I'm sorry, sir. I know it is wrong, but he really wants the cake.” Suga says with a nervous voice.  
“It’s okay. Next time, just check with me first.” he says. He turns to his patient. “Rapmon, are you feeling any pain?”  
“A little bit in my arm, but it is not too bad. I think it’s because it was moved around when I took my bath.” He answers honestly.  
“That’s good to hear! I heard from your nurse that your bowels are working fine as well.” says Jin.  
“Does this mean I get to go home?” asks Rapmon excitedly.  
“Not yet, we need to keep you for observation to make sure you don’t have a concussion.” explains Jin sadly.  
Rapmon is upset for a minute until he remembers that he has the cake that Suga gave him to eat  
With this Suga tells Rapmon, “Jungkook and Jackson want to interview about what you witnessed at the hotel. Can I call them up now?”  
“Yes that would be fine.” Rapmon says with a mouthful of cake.  
Suga walks out of the room and calls Jackson.  
A few minutes later in strolls Jungkook and Jackson. “Hello, Rapmon. We would like to ask you some questions.” said Jungkook.  
“Suga could you please leave the room for a minute?” says Jungkook  
“What is your favorite color?” says Jackson in his good cop voice.  
“Yes! What is It?” says Jungkook getting in Jackson’s face.  
“I don’t Know. Why are you yelling at me?” says Rapmon confused.  
“Because you are lying!!!!!!” Yells Jungkook.  
“Just kidding man, could you tell us about what happened in your hotel room yesterday?” asks Jackson.  
“Like I told you last night, I had just gotten home from work and decided I would order room service. Knowing it would take a little while to arrive I decided it was a perfect time to take a shower. I got in the shower and as I was shampooing I heard a bang from the other room. I had assumed that the people next door were indulging their sexual appetite so I tried to tune it out until I hear a woman scream. At that point I abandoned my shower and ran out and grabbed my phone and hid in the closet and that is how Jackson found me.” says Rapmon  
“Thank you for your time.” says Jungkook since Jackson had left during his explanation to pick up Jhope.


	10. chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating a large chapter today because the last update was short and I have a bunch of exams tomorrow and don't know when I will update next because next week is spring break! It's being broken up into three parts. Please comment and give feedback or suggestions!

Back in Rapmon’s room Jhope has arrived with Jackson. Jhope asks, “How are you feeling! Are you hungry?”  
“A little, I can’t eat anything good unless I ask Dr. Jin though.” said Rapmon in a dejected tone.  
With this Jhope steps out of the room to “use the bathroom”, but he actually went to find the doctor to see if he could get takeout for Rapmon to eat. Jackson comes to sit by Rapmon and asks him how he is doing. Rapmon tells him, “I’m bored and would much rather hear about your day. It’s been a few hours since you went to go and get Jhope, Did you guys go and get something to eat?”  
“No. We…. oh yes! I remember we went back to my house and watched a movie.” stutters Jackson.  
At this point Jhope comes back in and says, “yes, We watched Frozen.”   
At the exact same time as Jackson says, “Jurassic World”  
“Yes, We watched both of those movies.” said Jhope  
“You were only gone for three hours you could not have watched both movies” says Rapmon. He doesn’t notice it when the two men start blushing and Jhope pulls up his turtleneck higher in order to hide the bruises forming because Suga comes back in and Rapmon says, “What took you so long did you get lost?”  
“There weren’t any magazines down there, I’m sor…” Suga says.  
As Jhope interrupts him, “No, there are tons of magazines down there. Remember I bought one while Rapmon was in surgery!”  
Suga gives Jhope a dirty look and is about to try to explain himself when the cashier from the cafe shows up with the take out. Jae sees Suga and asks, “Where did your boyfriend go?” Rapmon is too busy looking to see what food was bought that he would not be able to eat that he did not hear this comment, however Jhope was listening and was about to ask what Jae was talking about when Bambam walks in with a pitcher of apple juice.  
Rapmon looks up and asks, “Where is my food?”  
Bambam replies, “It is right there, but you need to drink this and not the coffee.”  
Jae seeing Bambam says, “Just the man I was asking about. I was wondering if he” pointing at Suga, “Was cheating on you.” he says laughing.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were dating someone! You haven’t dated anyone for the past three years. You normally only hook up!” Jhope says with excitement.  
Suga gets embarrassed at this, but Bambam tells him it is fine and that he needs to go and runs out after firing off his two handguns.   
Suga then gets Jhope into a headlock and as Jhope is struggling to get out Suga sees the dark purple marks covering his neck and says, “You are one to talk about me and my maybe crush. When your neck looks like a vampire tried to feed on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut on next post!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yay!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I've been studying for midterms! I will try to update again this week

Suga enters the room again and asks Rapmon, Do you want me to buy any magazines for you to read?”  
Rapmon says, “yes” and Suga walks down to go get some magazines. On his way down to the news stand he runs into Bambam and knowing that Jhope would be getting to the hospital soon. Suga agrees to go. When Bambam asks if he would like to join him for coffee at a nearby cafe.  
Suga decides to pay for the young man’s coffee. Bambam orders a caramel machiatto and Suga orders an americano. They go in sit at a small table in the corner away from the door.   
Bambam tells him, “I’m working at the hospital so I can pay my way through school and then I am going to become a nurse that way I can try to give a little bit of happiness to these people who are at there worse!” There coffee has arrived at the table at this point and Suga can’t help, but smile when he looks up and sees Bambam with whip-cream on the corner of his lips. Suga slowly moves his hands up and wipes it away. Bambam seems startled, but then smiles and blushes. Suga’s heart speeds up a little when he sees that smile.   
He thinks, “Why is this happening? I haven’t thought about someone in this way for years. It isn’t good to have a significant other while on the force. I better get out of here quick before I do that again.”  
Bambam them asks, “What are you thinking about?”  
“Umm…., Well honestly I was thinking about you and how cute you are.” Said Suga nervously his cheeks turning a rosy pink color.  
“You think I’m CUTE!! OMG! This is awesome, I never thought you would like me back!” Says Bambam his voice getting louder. “He likes me! He really likes me!” He screams to everyone in the cafe.  
The cashier who goes by the name of Jae comes over and gives them a heart shape donut. Saying, “You better come back here for your anniversary!” This makes the two men nervous and they decide to go back to the hospital after exchanging phone numbers.


	12. ****Chapter 12 *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut skip if you don't want to read

***************************************************  
Jackson has just picked up Jhope and as they are driving home Jhope asks if he can use Jackson’s shower. Jackson says yes and they continue driving. When they are still in the car Jhope starts teasing Jackson, “I was dancing backup for a band today and there were so many body rolls. It made me think back to last night. I had to go off to the bathroom twice before you came to pick me up.”  
Jackson now is the color of a tomato, but he can’t let Jhope win so he says, “Why don’t you show me those moves when we get home.”  
By the time they make it home Jhope hopes that Jackson has forgotten. His wish doesn’t come true though when Jackson sits down in his living room and tell Jhope to dance. Jhope does just that and the boy wasn’t kidding when he said it had lots of body rolls. Jhope decides that he can’t just let Jackson enjoy a free show so he starts getting closer to Jackson until he is finally straddling Jackson and his pelvis is just a few inches away from Jackson’s mouth.  
Jackson pulls down on Jhope’s hips and makes his ass rub against his erection and takes Jhope into a lustful kiss. They stay like this for a few minutes until Jackson needs to take control. He pushes Jhope up still kissing him and rips his shirt off and sucks bruises into his neck. Then he lays Jhope down ass in air on the couch and tells him to get his pants off. He is back before Jhope has even gotten his underwear off and asks Jhope if this is okay pointing to the lube in his hand. Jhope consents and pulls the lube out of Jackson’s hand and puts it on his finger, not even waiting for it to warm up before placing in the first finger and pulling Jackson back down to his neck. Jhope has the third finger in in less than five minutes when he grabs Jackson’s belt loop and unzips his pants and pulls him out already rubbing lube on before Jackson can get his pants all the way off.   
Jackson takes control at this point and flips Jhope on his back and lines himself up with Jhope’s hole and presses in. Jhope whimpers and says, “Move now!”  
Jackson obliges and starts a slow pace; until Jhope tells him, “Harder, Faster.” Jackson is not going to be asked twice so he starts a brutal pace. Jhope is moaning and saying his name like a chant. If his neighbors had been home they would think someone was being murdered. When Jackson can feel himself tensing for his orgasm he starts to pump Jhope and Jhope comes covering their stomachs with white and Jackson comes right after with the feel of Jhope clenching down on him.   
After they are done Jhope says, “I’m going to take a shower” and walks away. Jackson isn’t far behind him.  
**************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback or suggestions! I haven't really written much of this!


	13. Chapter 12 cont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 12 for those of you who may have skipped 12****

This shuts Jhope up and he stops teasing when Rapmon speaks up and says, “If you guys don’t stop fighting I am going to eat all of the food. Suga goes and sits on the bed with Rapmon and Jackson and Jhope sit down on the small couch even though there is another chair.   
“Why are you guys sitting next to each other. When there is a chair right next to it.” said Rapmon.  
Suga gives a knowing look and moves to sit in the other chair when Jackson said, “The other chair is uncomfortable.” As the guys are eating in comes V with the lame excuse of, “Suga you forgot this at the office.”, handing him a paper that said the case number on it.   
“Do you want some food?” asks Suga wondering why he had come over when he sees the way he looks at Rapmon and smiles to himself because he knows the two will be too dense to figure out that they like each other.   
“Yes that sounds good.” Replies V looking around for somewhere to sit when Rapmon pats the spot next to him. The two start talking and are lost in conversation for two hours when Nurse Woobin comes in and asks Rapmon if he needs to use the bathroom. Rapmon sadly agrees because he doesn’t want V to leave. V seeing Rapmon’s look tells him, “I’ll be here when you get back. It isn’t healthy to hold it. V tries not to stare at Rapmon’s exposed back muscles and his round ass in those tight red boxer briefs he is wearing through the barely closed back of Rapmon’s hospital gown.   
Once Rapmon is out of earshot Suga says, “You enjoying the view.” Which quickly has V looking away from the figure walking into the bathroom with the help of Woobin.  
It doesn’t take long for Rapmon to finish because all he needs to do is brush his teeth and pee. When he gets out he goes and sits down on the hospital bed he is sharing with V and nurse Taeyeon comes in to say hello having just gotten to work. The five of them decide to watch tv. Half way through the first show Jackson and Jhope say they have to leave because they have work tomorrow, what the other guys don’t know is that both of them have the day off tomorrow. Suga then moves to the comfortable chair and Rapmon tells V snuggling up close to him, “Don’t go sit there that chair isn’t as comfortable and it would be cold without you here.” Suga rolls his eyes and stifles a laugh at the two. If only they knew…


	14. 13 i think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure i accidentally posted chapter 12 first part and 11 in the wrong order! Just want you guys to know! 
> 
> On a more important note sorry for taking so long to update. On a good note I started writing for this a little today which I haven't done for about a month! so that is good! I thing I am going to slow down on updates to like once a week that way hopefully I will have enough already written to get to summer break. When I will actually have time and be able to force myself to write without all the other work!
> 
> If you have any suggestions or comments that would be awesome or just want to talk that would be fun to lol!!!!

Rapmon wakes up the next day with an unfamiliar feeling that he just can’t place. Until he notices the arms wrapped around his waist and the body pressed up against his back. He definitely doesn’t notice the slight press against his butt. Rapmon lays still for a little until he can’t stop thinking about the body pressed and knows if he doesn’t get out of there soon. He would have some explaining to do.  
V feels Rapmon is awake when moves slightly and he says, “Good Morning!” Rapmon turns to the voice and sees a boxy smile on V’s face and thinks this is not helping me avoid something bad happening. V explains, “You fell asleep on my shoulder and I guess at some point I fell asleep too and when I woke up Suga asked if I could spend the night. V’s smile growing somehow larger and it melted Namjoon’s heart and had a bit of an impact somewhere else as well.  
With this Rapmon hits his call button. In comes nurse Woobin and Rapmon, “Tells the two that he needs to use the bathroom.


	15. ***chapter 13***

……………………………………..bathroom  
Rapmon gets to the bathroom and awkwardly asks Woobin if he can give him a minute. Woobin tells him, “I really can’t leave you alone.”  
Rapmon tells him, “Well I kind of have not been able to… you know… um… masturbate since I have been in the hospital and I kind of have to.”  
“Okay, but you need to sit down on the toilet and be sure to not move your injured arm. I am going to tell my coworkers that you needed to have some privacy while using the bathroom. I’ll tell the doctor otherwise though. I get where you are coming from, I masturbate too.” says Woobin trying to make Namjoon feel comfortable.  
“Thanks, I will call when I’m done.” says Rapmon with a smile. The second Woobin closes the door Namjoon’s hand is on his dick. He starts rubbing and lets out a moan when he remembers V is sitting right outside and he gets nervous. This nervousness is gone as soon as he thinks about the way it felt to have V’s arms around his waist and he starts a slow pace again. Then remembers the way it felt with V’s body pressed into him and was it just his imagination or had there been something pressed slightly in between his ass cheeks. Rapmon starts fisting at a harsh speed when he thinks of this and he comes hard with V’s name on his lips, but he remembers to stay quiet. He finishes and then decides to pee now because it is hard to pee when the nurse is in here with him. As he pees he notices it has been fifteen minutes and V must think he had to poop. That isn’t romantic at all.  
………………………………………………………………………………………...


	16. Chapter 13 cont.

Rapmon finishes and calls for Woobin and they walk back to his bed. V still laying in it. Woobin checks his vitals and then in walks Jin to do his morning rounds. Woobin tells him the vitals and gives Jin his charts. “Hello Namjoon, Would it be okay for me to talk to you with your friend present?” asks Jin. Rapmon nods his head yes. “Looking at your vitals everything is good with them. Your bowel movements are going well and I hear from Woobin that you just masturbated so everything seems back to normal. However, I have one concern you were complaining of a headache last night so I want you to stay another night.” says Jin. Rapmon turns bright red at the mention of what he did and with a nod says, “Thank you”, to the doctor and that he understands. Rapmon and Woobin then leave the room.  
Rapmon gets really quiet after and avoids eye contact with Taehyung. Tae puts out his hand and guides Rapmon’s face till they are looking at each other. “It’s okay to have done that you don’t have to be embarrassed.” V tells Rapmon.  
Rapmon still says nothing thinking about how awkward it is that V is saying it is okay. If only he knew what he thought about while doing it he would never have said that.   
V takes Rapmon into a tight hug and holds him for about a minute till Rapmon goes to hug him back. V gets scared when he feels himself hardening, but doesn’t want to ruin the moment so he doesn’t pull back. Rapmon notices this and says, “Thank You” and the mentions, “If you want you can go use my bathroom to clean up. V walks into the bathroom.  
While he is in there Rapmon tries to rationalize what just happened. Surely V just got excited hearing about someone masturbating. It wasn’t because of Rapmon and besides he probably doesn’t even like boys wouldn’t Suga have mentioned if he did. While thinking about this Rapmon hears “...mon” come from Tae’s mouth. That can’t be my name. Can it?


	17. Looking for someone to help beta

I'm looking for someone to beta read this for me and help me with ideas and stuff. I used to have my friend do this but she doesn't like me portraying them as gay and she really doesn't like the smut! I feel like it could use some help so someone beta-ing would be awesome. If you want to do this just either comment and tell me who you are and why you want to beta!  
we would be using google docs to do this because I think it is easiest lol!  
And I have chapters pre written so it wouldn't have to be a weekly thing you could do it at your leisure and give me suggestions! Thanks!


	18. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think I would love to hear it! Also what does everybody think about the new Got7 MV. Let me know if you have any suggestions for the story!

Tae comes out a few minutes later with a flushed face. Rapmon looks away before he can stare too long. The silence almost gets to the point of being awkward when Bambam walks in. He looks disappointed when he doesn’t see Suga. “Where is Suga?” asks Bambam  
“He went home for the night and he said he is going to be back in after work today.” tells V. “He sent me a text earlier telling me to “Tell Bambam to check his phone” when I saw him and too “tell him I am sorry I am not there.””  
Bambam goes and places the trays down and tells V, “Disregard the shape of the pancakes on your tray. They were supposed to for Suga, the chef owed me a favor.”  
V takes the lid off the food and sees pink heart shaped pancakes and tells Bambam, “I’ll take a picture for Suga.”   
Bambam smiles and says, “Thank you!” and walks out the door firing off his to guns.   
Rapmon leans over to look at Tae’s tray and says, “It is so cute!” Then he opens his tray and sees the same thing except his are just normal pancakes. They start eating their pancakes when Dr. Jin comes in with another man and tells Rapmon, “This is Park Jin Young; he is a physical therapist. The best one in the world! I am going to have him give you a few exercises to keep your hand strength up while your arm is healing.” Jin leaves the room after this.  
“You can call me Jr. I hate when people call me by my full name. You must be Rapmon, I know this isn’t appropriate, but I loved JK’s first video.” says Jr offering his hand out to shake Rapmon’s hand. He looks over to V and seeing how close the two are sitting says, “And this is your boyfriend?”  
“No, We aren’t dating; this is my friend V.” says Rapmon.   
“Okay! I just need to let you know. These exercises may be painful so you may want to leave if you get squeamish V. Rapmon may be in a lot of pain.” says Jr.  
“I can handle it and I want to be there to help him feel better if he is in pain.” replies V  
“Try doing this ten times” says Jr. showing Rapmon an exercise where you squeeze your hand into a fist ten times.Rapmon does it three times and seeing that Rapmon has figured it out Jr. stops him. “Now you need to do finger touches where you move each finger and press it to the palm of your hand.” Rapmon does this and is given his next move. “Lastly you must do wrist rotations, It is like an arm rotation, but you do it with just your hand.”  
Rapmon has done it twice and when he does it a third time Rapmon yelps, “Oww! Is it supposed to hurt this bad” he asks Jr.  
“It will hurt bad for a while, but as everything starts to heal the pain will subside. You will need to do this everyday for now it can be throughout the day as long as you get up to ten of each. After about 3 days do it twice a day ten times each and after a week I am going to have you come in to check on your progress.” says Jr.  
“Thank you” says Rapmon and Jr. leaves. Rapmon does the last seven of the first two exercises with no trouble and when he starts the third exercise his eyes start watering in pain after the third and he whimpers in pain.  
“Are you okay?” says V pulling Rapmon into a hug.   
“It really hurts” he says and he stops holding back the tears.  
After composing himself enough he decides he needs to do the last of his exercise. He does the last four only tearing up once, but V held him in his arms the whole time. The boys stay like this for a few seconds and eventually look up into the others eyes. Rapmon has one single tear left falling down and V leans down and kisses it away. This causes both of them to freeze with V’s lips still touching right beneath Rapmon’s eye. Rapmon moves his mouth up and hesitantly presses his lips against V’s. They sit there not breathing until they both breath in at the same time and press their lips together. It lasts about ten seconds until Suga comes in with Bambam.   
“Hi guys! That took long enough”says Suga, the two jump away from each other and with them being on a small hospital bed, Rapmon jumps to the edge and is starting to fall when V leans over and grabs his waist. His head falling into Rapmon’ s crotch. “You guys could at least wait long enough for us to leave the room before you do that. I don’t want you to scar Bambam with being the hormonal animals you are. He is innocent to this” says Suga.  
“That’s…. I wasn’t doing that…. ugh…” stamers V.   
“Calm down! I know you weren’t doing anything wrong.” says Rapmon stroking his thumb on V’s cheek.  
“I’m not as innocent as you think.” says Bambam looking straight into Suga eyes then looking towards V and Rapmon and licking his lips.   
“We came to say hello before we go out for lunch.” says Suga.


	19. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so much for the longer space between chapters this week.  
> Also yay 10000 views!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's why I decided to offer myself to write stuff that you guys want.  
> I apologize. Let me know if there are any certain prompts you want me to write I will try it doesn't have to be part of this story and give me ideas for future chapters. I really would like to write other stuff I just have trouble thinking of ideas so if you have a prompt let me know. I will do Got7, BTS, and maybe Day 6. I don't want to do any other groups because I feel like I don't know there personalities well. 
> 
> My top BTS biases are Rapmon, V and Jimin, but I Feel like everyone would be fun to write about.  
> Got 7 is Jackson, Mark, Bambam and Yugyeom but the others are good to but I feel like I don't know JR. and youngjae's personalities very well so I would rather not write about just them.  
> Day6 I feel like the ones I know most are Jae and Young K but I think I have a decent grasp on all of them  
> Please Let me know if you have and requests for this or other stories. I will also write across groups or more that one partners. And maybe some kinks. I don't know I can give it a try though lol!
> 
> Also what would you think about maybe a four way if I can figure out a way to add it?

Dr. Jin comes in at this time with a box of fried chicken, “Here Rapmon,” he says handing him the chicken box, “I heard how well the physical therapy went today so I decided to bring you this, but this isn’t the only good news. Since you have not had any head pain tonight I am going to let you out tonight instead of tomorrow.”  
“Thanks, Dr. Jin!” says Rapmon trying to reach Dr. Jin for a hug.  
“It has been a pleasure meeting you and having you as my patient.” says Jin  
“Is there anything I can do to thank you!” asks Rapmon.  
“Well there is one thing, but it is really inappropriate! Could you maybe get me an autograph for JK. They’re the guy that I likes favorite band.” says Jin  
“I could do you even one better. You find a day that you can go out with him and give me a time and I will have them come and sing him a song!” says Rapmon  
“Thank you so much; good luck with your arm! Be sure to make a follow up appoint with me after your physical therapy is done. I will have the nurse come in later to get you your discharge papers.” says Jin leaving the room.  
“You are such a nice person! Is there anyway that another JK fan could meet them too.” asks V  
“You can come in to work with me one day and meet them.” says Rapmon leaning in and giving V a kiss on the cheek. They then eat there food and a few hours later in comes Woobin with a worried look on his face. This is really odd because Woobin does not work at this time and he normally doesn’t show emotion. “What’s wrong? Why isn’t Taeyeon here?” asks Rapmon  
“She didn’t come in for her shift. I’m a little worried, but she missed like this once before a few months ago. I assume she just overslept. Here is your discharge papers please sign here and after you do that I can take you out.”  
Rapmon signs the paper and is placed into a wheelchair to be pushed out, Rapmon and Woobin sit together and wait for V to bring the car around. V comes and Rapmon gets in the car waving good bye to Woobin.  
V brings Rapmon back to his house because Rapmon doesn’t have a reservation at the hotel for that night. The only person who does is Suga and he has a king size bed in his room. V would be lying if he said he wouldn’t be jealous if Suga got to sleep next to Rapmon. They get there and decide to go right to bed V lays down and Rapmon pulls V’s body to him and wraps his one arm around him. V snuggles into him and they fall asleep quickly. They wake up the next morning and Rapmon asks if V will drop him off at work when V is going to the precinct.  
V has just dropped Rapmon off when he gets a call from Suga. There has been another murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the story and prompt ideas! ANd be sure to comment what you think about this.


	20. chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give a second chapter! Mostly cause I figured out I have enough prewritten to make it to the end of the semester.

Suga has just gotten to work when Jungkook calls him and says, “there has been another murder.” Suga gets in his car and starts driving and calls V. He gets to the crime scene and sees that it is at an apartment building a block away from the hospital. He goes in and is greeted by Jungkook. This one is pretty graphic she had the normal bruising, but there is also evidence of her being raped before she died. We are searching the search now for her ID. She appears to have worked in the medical field because she had scrubs on.   
Suga then goes in and looks at the body and sees a blonde woman with marks around her neck and a gunshot wound with her pants torn. V gets in at this point and looks at Suga in shock and says, “Isn’t that Rapmon’s nurse. It has to be her I have never seen such beautiful blonde hair”  
“It is. Jungkook get in here. We can identify the victim” says Suga. Jungkook comes in and they tell them who it is. V goes to pick Rapmon up because he wants to be the one to tell Rapmon about the bad news.  
V tells Rapmon about what has happened and he takes it relatively well. He only says, “She was such a nice woman! I hope her family takes it okay?” The two go back to V’s house and order take out and watch a movie and later fall asleep.

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Suga is driving back to the precinct, but decides to not go. He believes it is his fault she is dead. Rapmon had called him last night to say he was getting out and that Taeyeon had not made it into work that night. Suga was just driving on what he thought were random roads until he looks up and sees the bar that he used to frequent a few years ago. He can’t resist it and ends up going in.  
The bartender greets him by name and gives him his normal scotch on the rocks. He downs the bitter substance in a few seconds and asks for another. It’s been a few hours since he has started and the bartender cuts him off. Suga accepts this knowing he made a huge mistake and doesn’t want to call Jhope because he was so upset when he went into rehab and then he thought about Rapmon and V, but could not take the thought of disappointing both of them again. He takes out his phone and calls Bambam.  
Bambam gets there in ten minutes and Suga would have yelled at him for speeding if he wasn’t so drunk. Suga starts to cry and tells Bambam, “You weren’t supposed to find out like this. I have been sober for three years. I was going to tell you later. That way you didn’t think I was a horrible person.”  
“It’s okay. I know this isn’t your fault alcoholism is a disease. I will help you get sober again. You can count on me.” Bambam says pulling Suga into a hug. “Where is your car and can I have your keys because I think you would fall off if we road on my bike.”  
Suga hands him the keys and they start driving, “Where do you live?” asks Bambam  
“I am staying at the hotel in downtown because Rapmon burned down our kitchen.” replies Suga.  
They drive there and Bambam walks a almost sleeping Suga up to his room. He undresses Suga and tucks him into bed and then grabs a glass of water and calls room service for medicine. Then he sits down on the edge of the bed and takes out his phone because he is going to spend the night. A few hours later Suga wakes up with bad nausea and is getting up to go to the bathroom when he sees Bambam sitting on the edge of the bed. He can’t say anything because at this point he needs to use all his concentration on getting to the bathroom without puking everywhere. Bambam follows him with the glass of water and rubs Suga’s back while he pukes. Suga finishes and brushes his teeth then takes the water and medicine from Bambam and sits down on the edge of the tub and says, “You didn’t need to stay.”  
“yes I did, I couldn’t leave you like that.” says Bambam  
“You really didn’t it was my mistake. I should not have drank and you probably have work tomorrow and haven’t even slept yet. I’ll sleep on the chair the rest of the night, you can sleep in the bed” says Suga  
“I could just sleep in the bed with you if you don’t mind.” says Bambam with a small smile.  
With that they walk out of the bathroom and go lay in the bed both of them laying at the very edge. Suga reaches his hand into the middle and finds Bambam’s hand laying there and he takes it into his hand and they fall asleep like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious if anybody is actually bothering to read this cause if not I'm thinking about stopping writing and just doing an update with what I have. So if you want to give a response then do so if not I'm probably going to stop if I don't hear anything.


	21. Hi guys

This isn't actually a chapter, but I wanted to let you know that I will update this I have exams right now and have been writing another fic that is basically just smut! My smut writing hasn't gotten better so i might try to rework some of the smut in here to make it sound better, but while you are waiting you can go read the other fic if you want it's a Got7 fic about there this love cover!


	22. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to just post as I feel like it! I have finals next week! So I will maybe start writing again if not I may just keep posting as I feel and maybe try to wrap it up somewhat! I'm really needing inspiration about another story! Maybe the comeback will give me some! For this or another story! Well I guess that's be sure to comment and give kudos thanks!
> 
>  
> 
> I forgot to add this chapter so sorry hope that makes the story make more sense!

The next morning Suga wakes up with a pounding headache and remembers what happens and looks over at Bambam sleeping next to him, having moved closer during the night. Suga gets up and goes to get showered and dressed despite not wanting to move. He calls room service and orders breakfast while in the bathroom.  
Suga goes and gently touches Bambam’s shoulder to wake him up. Bambam wakes up and Suga tells him he can use the shower and hands Bambam a t shirt and shorts to put on after he is finished. Bambam is in there for thirty minutes and he wonders how long it can take for him to shower when Bambam comes out with attempted styled hair.  
The room service is sitting at the small table in the room and when Bambam looks he sees heart shaped pancakes and a caramel macchiato with a can of gingerale sitting next to it. When Bambam sees this he says, “You remembered my favorite drinks and you had them make heart shaped pancakes! I thought I was the only person crazy enough to ask for them. I was wondering if you thought it was cheesy when you got the picture from V.”  
“Don’t ever call yourself cheesy! That was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me and of course I remember your coffee order.” Says Suga taking a sip of his gingerale trying to settle his stomach.  
Bambam starts eating the pancakes and when he notices that Suga isn’t eating he places a piece on his fork and brings it to Suga’s mouth and when Suga refuses to eat he says, “If you don’t eat this I am never going to talk to you again.”  
This makes Suga open his mouth and Bambam pushes the fork in as Suga is trying to speak. Suga chews the food then says, “You wouldn’t be able to do that!”  
“I know, I just needed you to open your mouth so I could feed you. Now eat a little before you feel even worse.” Bambam says handing Suga a fork. Suga eats the food then offers, “Do you want me to drive you to your car, so you aren’t late to work.” Bambam looks up in regret when Suga says this. “Or we could hang out and do something fun” says Suga with a devilish look.  
“That sounds awesome.”  
“Okay let me grab my wallet then we can leave.” Suga grabs his wallet and grabs a light jacket as well and they go and walk to the elevator.


	23. chapter 23?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to post I have no excuse! and im just going to continue numbering the chapters from23

The two go and window shop and Suga notices Bambam shiver and places the jacket over his shoulders.   
“Thank you” says Bambam with a blush. At this point they have walked in front of a shoe store and Bambam asks if they can go in. Bambam has his eyes on a pair of bright pink sneakers and he tries them on. “Aren’t these the coolest! I’m going to buy them as soon as I get some actual spending money, whenever that will be.”  
“Yes those are nice! Why don’t you meet me at the restaurant across the street and put in our name for a table. I just need to pay for these and then I will be right over.” Suga says indicating a pair of socks in his hand. Once Bambam leaves Suga picks up the shoes he wanted and grabs a second pair in his size. He asks the cashier, “Could you please keep my bag here for a few hours and I will come pick it up later.” The cashier agrees and Suga goes to meet Bambam.  
Bambam has just sat down at a table when Suga comes in. “I think we should leave this place is really expensive, I don’t have enough money on me.” says Bambam  
“This is a thank you for helping me last night. Now you better order something good and not just order the cheapest thing or I will order for you.” says Suga  
The waiter comes up and asks, “Would you guys like any wine?” indicating the bottle in her hand.   
“No, I’m a recovering alcoholic, but he may want some” says Suga pointing at Bambam.  
Bambam looks at Suga and after Suga nods that it will not bother him if he drinks he lets the waiter poor him a glass. “What would you guys like to eat?” asks the waiter.  
“I would like the Lapin A’ La Moutarde” says Suga stuttering over the french words and having no idea what he ordered, but he didn’t want to ask what half the menu meant so he just ordered.   
“I’ll have the New York Steak au Poivre” says Bambam.  
They talk until there food comes and Bambam looks at the delicious steak he gets and Suga skeptically takes a bite of his food. He doesn’t like the taste, but decides to eat a few more bites. Bambam then asks, “What did you get that does not look like any chicken I have ever seen. It looks really gross if I’m being honest. Can I taste it?”  
Suga gives him a bite and after seeing Bambam’s disgusted face says, “It is really gross and I have no idea what it is!” The waiter walks by at this point and they ask what Suga is eating and are told that it is rabbit.   
“You can’t eat any more of that. It’s like you are eating Thumper.” says Bambam.  
“Next time we are going out to a normal place. No more French.” says Suga  
“Sounds like a plan. Have some of my food.” says Bambam. They both eat off Bambam’s plate and as they are leaving Suga says, “Why don’t we go out for dinner tomorrow? I promise to not steal your food!”  
They decide that this is a good idea and they walk back to the hotel to grab Suga’s car so he can bring Bambam back to his bike. After Suga drops Bambam off, he decides to go back into work.


End file.
